Girls' Generation
Girls Generation, also known as So Nyeo Shi Dae, SNSD, Soshi, GG and Shoujo Jidai, is a popular Korean girl group under SM Entertainment. The group comprises of members Taeyeon, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona and Seohyun. Former member, Jessica had to leave the group in September 2014. Girl's Generation debuted in 2007, bringing more attention and popularity to female girl groups, at a time where male groups were the center of attention in KPOP. Their first released songs were Into The New World, Baby Baby, Girls Generation and Kissing You, although it was not until the release of their hit single, Gee in 2009, when they received great attention in Korea. Gee's Youtube music video is currently one of the most viewed KPOP videos worldwide. Their released songs include: Genie, Oh!, Hoot, Mr Mr, The Boys, Run Devil Run, I Got A Boy, Dancing Queen, Seoul, HaHaHa song, Chocolate Love, My Friend Haechi, Catch Me If You Can , Love Hate, Pop Pop!, Party, Lion Heart and You Think. Japanese only released songs include: All My Love Is For You, My Oh My, Mr Taxi, Flower Power, Divine, Galaxy Supernova, Paparazzi, Love and Girls and Time Machine. The girl group are called "The Nation's Singers" in Korea for their big contributions to KPOP music and are also popular in Japan, as well as in other Asian countries, such as in Thailand, Japan, Taiwan, China, The Philippines and Vietnam and even have a fan base in the America Continent and Europe. In 2012, subunit, Taetiseo, also known as Girl's Generation TTS was formed, comprised of members, Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun, the trio have released two albums and two songs, Twinkle and Holler. All the members of Girl's Generations are furthermore models, songwriters and actresses. Information " (2007)]] Debut Girls' Generation were initially known as "Super Girls," a fan made name, before their debut. Touted as the female Super Junior by SM Entertainment, the group was announced to include members with diverse talents able to speak in different languages such as English, Chinese, and Japanese fluently for future expansion in different markets. Initially 11 members were in the group. However, 2 members withdrew; one of them being So Yeon who is now in T-ara and the other is Chanmi who is now in Coed School. The members were unveiled individually from July 7, 2007 to the 14th. They unofficially debuted at M.net's "School of Rock" on July 18, 2007 where they performed "Into the New World," which later became their debut single. On July 27, 2007 a documentary aired on "M.net" titled Girls' Generation Goes To School, which showed behind the scenes footage of the group, including the preparation of their unofficial debut performance at "School of Rock." "Into the New World" was released on August 2, 2007, and they officially debuted on Inkigayo'' on August 5, 2007. Girls' Generation were #1 on M!Countdown and Inkigayo twice with "Into the New World."'' 1st Studio Album (2007)]] Girls' Generation released their self-titled debut album 'Girls' Generation'' on November 1, 2007. The first track on the album titled "Girls' Generation," which was a remake of Lee Seung Chul's 1989 hit, was used as the lead single. The debut performance was on M!Countdown, the same day as the album's release date, and the music video for "Girls' Generation" was released on November 2, 2007. The song won #1 on M!Countdown and on Inkigayo twice.'' Following the success of "Girls' Generation," it was announced on January 8, 2008 that they would began promoting "Kissing You" as their second single. They debuted the performance of "Kissing you" on January 13, 2008 at Inkigayo, and released the music video on January 14, which featured Super Junior member Donghae as their special boyfriend. "Kissing you" became #1 on Music Bank, and was #1 twice on Inkigayo and M!Countdown. Due to popularity, they released a repackaged album titled Baby Baby on March 17, 2008. The song "Baby Baby," was used as the third single, and the debut performance was on April 13, 2008 at Inkigayo. So Nyeo Si Dae has sold 121,143 copies to date. On October 8, 2008, Girls' Generation's Factory Girl, a reality show featuring Girls' Generation as Elle Girl editors, was broadcast on M.net until it's last episode on December 17, 2008. '' (2009)]] 1st Mini-Album (Gee Syndrome) During promotional activities for Baby Baby, Girls' Generation started individual solo activities. Taeyeon began hosting as a disc jockey with Super Junior's Kang In, Yoona was cast as the lead actress in the drama Neoneun Nae Unmyeong, and besides endorsing products and lending their vocals to drama soundtracks, the group remained in indefinite hiatus for nine months. However on December 26, 2009 solo teaser posters of each Girls' Generation member were erected all over Seoul. On December 28, 2008 SM Entertainment confirmed that their album would be released on January 7, 2009 and their debut performance would be held at "Music Bank" on January 9, 2009. SM Entertainment stated "You will be able to feel an upgraded charm to Girls' Generation with this new album. Fan's eyes and ears will rejoice after seeing the bright and cute charms that only Girls' Generation can have." On January 2, 2009, SM Entertainment revealed an MV teaser for "Gee," the title track to their debut mini-album Gee. Shortly after the physical release of Gee on January 7, 2009, the title track hit #1 on various music portal sites such as MelOn, Dosirak, and Cyworld. However, unlike previously announced, Girls' Generation held their come back stage at MBC "Music Core" on January 10, 2009 due to a ban "Music Bank" officials placed on the group. They performed "Gee" and "Haptic Motion." A certain part of the choreography for "Gee" called the "Crab Leg Dance" by fans became immensely popular amongst the public. The group won their first "Mutizen" at "Music Bank" on January 16, 2009 despite their absence. On February 22, 2009 Girls' Generation won "Song of the Month" at the "Cyworld Digital Music Awards" for "Gee," and SM Entertainment released an official MV for "Haptic Motion" on March 5, 2009. Dubbed "Gee Syndrome," the song became immensely popular as it continued to dominate #1 on offline and online charts. Girls' Generation broke the all time record for most consecutive #1’s, with 9 consecutive #1 wins at "Music Bank." Girls' Generation concluded promotions for "Gee" on March 17, 2009. On December 25, 2009 Gee won the #1 song for the entire 2009 in KBS Music Bank K-chart, with a total of 7,265 points (2,887 digital sales points, 1,590 audience rating points, 1,009 album sales points, 1,779 broadcasting points. Broadcasting points count any TV appearance that lasts more than one minute, including cover and parodies). '' (2009)]] 2nd Mini-Album Girls' Generation's come back date, set for June 25, 2009, was confirmed on June 14, 2009. A teaser image for their second mini-album was also revealed. Girls' Generation stated "We are really excited to be coming back with a new concept and music. We are working extremely hard to come back with more charisma than ever, so please wait for us and support us." The last episode of Girls' Generation's Horror Movie Factory also ended on June 14 due to low ratings. The lead single for their 2nd mini-album was revealed to be "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" on June 16, 2009 and photo's from the set of the music video were also released. Individual photo's of Girls' Generation's come back, called the "Marine Girl" concept, were released on June 18, 2009 while the music video teaser for "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)s" was released on June 19, 2009. The preview for their new reality show Girls' Generation's Hello Baby, set to air on June 23, 2009, was also released on June 19. The mini-album cover for Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) was released on June 21, 2009. Soon after it's release, controversy erupted over the mini-album cover due to the plane that was said to be a direct replica of Japan’s A6M Zero fighter planes, which was operated by the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service in World War 2, and the use of an eagle emblem on Girls' Generation's hats that resembled hats worn by the Nazi's. SM Entertainment stated about the controversy "The album cover for Girls' Generation had been designed based on the marine girl concept, there’s no hidden meaning to it at all." Regardless of the controversy, "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" reached the #1 spot on online music charts less than 24 hours after it release. However, the mini-album was postponed to June 29, 2009 due to the mini-album cover. SM Entertainmet stated "We used military icons on album cover, however it was interpreted and understood in a way we didn’t expected. So we are planning to delete the part and put an icon of South Korean supersonic jet T-50." '' (2010)]] 1st Asia Tour & 2nd Album Girls' Generation teamed up with f(x) to release a digital single called "Chocolate Love" to endorse the Cyon "Chocolate" cellphone. The single consisted of two slightly different versions sung by both groups: f(x)'s "Electronic Pop" version and Girls' Generation's "Retro Pop" version. Produced by the Swedish song-writing duo Bloodshy & Avant, "Chocolate Love" was released on October 8, 2009 through various online music sites. Girls' Generation released the music video for their version of "Chocolate Love" online on October 14, 2009 and along with f(x), the group held a showcase for the single which aired on the popular online streaming service "GOM TV." Despite not receiving any radio airplay or being promoted on music shows, the single reached the #2 position on the online music chart "MelOn." Girls' Generation's announced their first Asia tour called "Into the new world" in early November. They began their first solo tour with two scheduled dates on December 19 and 20 held at the Seoul Olympic Stadium; tickets sold out in 3 minutes. There the group unveiled two new songs called "Show! Show! Show!" and "Geunyang Utja (Be Happy)," which were later revealed to be tracks on their second studio album Oh!. Due to the success of the Seoul concerts, Girls' Generation held two encore concerts on February 27, 2010 and the 28th at the "Seoul Olympic Stadium." Besides South Korea, their 1st Asia tour consisted of one concert at Shanghai, China on April 17, 2010 and one concert at Bangkok, Thailand on July 24, 2010. '' (2010)]] SM Entertainment revealed a teaser photo and the name of Girls' Generation's second album and title track called Oh!, on January 20, 2010. "Oh!" was described as an "electro-pop song," and was announced to have been composed by Kenzie, who has written and composed previous popular Girls' Generation tracks such as "Into the New World" and "Merry-go-round." Their come back was scheduled to be held at Music Core on January 30, 2010, and the track list and cover for the album was released. The music video teaser for "Oh!" was released on January 22, 2010, which received over a million views on YouTube and "GOM TV" in less than two days and made Naver servers inaccessible due to the amount of viewers it received. "Oh!" was released on various online music portal sites on January 24, 2010, which quickly climbed to the #1 spot instantly after its release; the song also climbed to the #1 spot faster than "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)." The music video for "Oh!" was released on January 26, 20109, and the ending of the music video revealed the nine Girls' Generation members dressed up as cute cheerleaders looking upon another Girls' Generation dressed in black sexy clothing. SM Entertainment confirmed that the teaser at the end was a glimpse of a follow-up track; which was later revealed to be "Run Devil Run." Before it's release, Oh! racked up a record breaking amount of pre-orders; 59,500 online orders and 90,390 offline orders which amounted to a total of 149,790 pre-orders. "Oh!" was released on January 28, 2010 and sold approximately 30,000 copies in one day. Girls' Generation made their come back on Music Core where they performed "Show! Show! Show!" and "Oh!." The group then won the "Daesang," which is the highest award artists can receive, "Bonsang," and "Digital Music Daesang" at the 19th Seoul Music Awards on February 3, 2010. On March 11, 2010 SM Entertainment began releasing concept pictures of each Girls' Generation member, beginning with Yuri and ending with Tiffany on the 15th. Nicknamed "Black Soshi" by fans, Girls' Generation released their fourth digital single "Run Devil Run" on March 17, 2010. The song was used as the lead single for Oh!'s re-packaged album of the same name and the music video featured a continuation of their "Black Soshi" concept that the end of the "Oh" music video showed a glimpse of. The dance version for the "Run Devil Run" music video was released on March 18, 2010 and the debut performance for the song was held at Music Bank on March 19, 2010. SM Entertainment later on released the story version of the "Run Devil Run" music video on March 31, 2010. Girls' Generation ended promotional activity for "Run Devil Run" on April 30, 2010 at Music Bank. '' (2010)]] Japanese Debut and 3rd Mini-Album On August 11, 2010, Girls' Generation debuted in Japan under the stage name Shoujo Judai (少女時代) with the DVD Shoujo Jidai Tourai ~Hatsu Rainichi Kinen Ban~, which contained all their music videos released in Korea. On September 8, they released their debut Japanese single, "GENIE," which was a Japanese version of their Korean song "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)," included on the same titled mini-album Tell Me Your Wish (Genie). The single peaked at #4 on the Oricon charts. On October 20, Girls' Generation released their second Japanese single, "Gee," another remake of one of their hit Korean songs. It peaked at #2 on the Oricon charts. On October 27, the group released their third mini album, Hoot. The title track, "Hoot," was released on October 25 at 10am KST through various online music websites. Prior to their comeback, after just releasing "Hoot" on October 25, it took less than 7 minutes for the song to dominate 7 major Korean realtime music charts, topping every single one of them at #1 include Monkey3, Dosirak, Melon, Soridaba, Cyworld, Bugs and Daum. SM Entertainment released "Hoot" music video on October 28, 2010 on SM homepage and their official YouTube channel. The music video also featured Super Junior's member Siwon. In less than 24 hours the video hit more than 1 million viewers on YouTube. They won their first award on Music Bank on 5 November 2010. On December 22, 2010, a special edition of Hoot was released in Japan, including additional tracks from previous albums. The release rose to the #2 position on the Oricon charts and selling 21,000 copies on the first day, faring surprisingly well considering the tracklist itself is entirely in Korean. The Boys and Girls' Generation It was originally announced that the group release the title track, "The Boys" on October 5 2011. However, on September 30, it was announced that the release date was postponed. On October 14, SM Entertainment released teasers of the music videos. It was also announced that the title track was co-written by member Tiffany and Teddy Riley, who was also known for works with Michael Jackson. On October 19, the group released their third album ,The Boys. SM Entertainment released two versions of the title track, "The Boys", on their official Youtube Channel, one Korean and one English. Within minutes after the release of "The Boys", Girls' Generation achieved an "all-kill" status on all major on- and off-line music charts in Korea. Despite not charting on Billboard Hot 100, the song managed to peak inside the Top 30 on the iTunes chart in the United States, selling over 21,000 copies and becoming one of the best selling K-Pop songs, at that time, in the United States. On December 7, 2011, it was announced that Girls' Generation will be releasing a re-packaged version of their debut Japanese album "Girls' Generation", which included a Japanese version of the "The Boys", and remixed versions of "The Great Escape", "Bad Girl", and "Mr. Taxi". It also contained the new song, "Time Machine". The album was released on December 28, 2011, and, collectively with the initial album, "Girls' Generation" passed sales of over 800,000, with shipments of 1 million. TaeTiSeo and Paparazzi It was announced on April 2012 that 3 members of the group, Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun, will form a sub-unit named TaeTiSeo or TTS. The sub-unit released the song Twinkle on May 2. Twinkle" debuted at number 126 on the Billboard 200, selling over 3,000 copies and making it the highest charting K-Pop album on the chart thus far. On June 27, Paparazzi was released, which was the title track of their second Japanese album. In the same month, the group won "Best Album of the Year" for their debut Japanese album at the 2012 VMAJs. I Got A Boy On January 1 2013, SM Entertainment released the music video for "I Got A Boy" on their official Youtube Channel. The album sold over 265,000 copies in January, debuting atop the January Gaon Albums Chart. As well as charting on many of Billboard's album charts, including the number-one spot on the World Album chart. Mr. Mr A small teaser of Mr. Mr was shown during Girls' Generation solo concert named“SMTOWN WEEK GIRLS’ GENERATION – Marchen Fantasy”. On February 10 2014, SM Entertainment released a teaser of Mr. Mr on their official Youtube Channel. On February 14 2014, SM announced that their music video had run into a mishap and the release of the music video has been postponed. They released the music video on 28 February. The Best July 2014 saw the release of "The Best" album, composed of Girls' Generations greatest hits. To fans delight it included some new singles such as "Indestructible," "Divine," and "Chain Reaction." Has sold over 175,000 copies in Japan. July was also the culmination of the group's third concert tour, Love & Peace, in Japan. The group has attracted at least 550,000 concert attendees since 2011. Jessica Jung Jessica, due to scheduling conflicts, was dismissed from the pop group in September 2014. Despite the loss, the group performed Live at the Tokyo Dome, which sold out to 50,000 spectators. The concert disc was released on April 2015. 2015 The K-Pop group has released four songs so far in 2015: "Catch Me If You Can" was released in April, "Party" in July and "Lion Heart" and "You Think" in August. About The Members Kim Taeyeon- '''Taeyeon is from Jeonju, North Jeolla and was born on March 9, 1989. She has an older brother, Kim Jiwoong and a younger sister, Kim Hayeon, who has recently became an SM trainee. During middle school, Taeyeon attended regular classes to work on her vocal ability at SM Academy, her vocal instructor, was Kim Sun Won, also known as 'The One'. Taeyeon won the SM Youth Best Competition and later would debut as a member of SNSD, as well as leader of the subgroup, Taetiseo with Tiffany and Seohyun. As the oldest, she is the leader of SNSD as well as the lead singer, and is highly regarded for her powerful voice. Kim Taeyeon is 157cm (5'2), weighs 45kg and her bloodtype is B. In the group, she holds the nicknames, Dumb Taeng, Kid Leader and Taeny. '''Sunny- '''Sunny's real Korean name is Lee Soon-kyu, whilst her American name is Susan Soon-kyu Lee, she chose her stage name as Sunny, because she thought Soon-kyu, sounded like an old woman's name. Born on May 15, 1989 in California, Sunny moved to Kuwait as an infant, but her family would then relocate to South Korea, when the Gulf War emerged. Sunny, was the last SNSD member to be discovered and successfully became an SM trainee in 2007, having only months of training until she debuted in SNSD. She has two older sisters, who share her birthday, May 15. Sunny is a singer and dancer in the group, she stands at 158cm (5'2), weighs 44kg, bloodtype is B and a nickname she holds is, Energy Pill Sunny. '''Tiffany- '''Tiffany is from Diamond Bar, San Francisco, USA and was born on August 1, 1989, her real name is Stephanie Hwang and Korean equivalent name is Hwang Mi-young, she chose her stage name Tiffany, as it is the name her mother wanted to call her when she was born. Tiffany, gained permission from her father to move to South Korea to become a singer when she was 15 years old and trained for almost three years before debuting in SNSD. Tiffany has two older siblings Leo and Michelle. And is considered the second best singer in Girls Generation, her colorful voice, also allowed her to become a member of Taetiseo, with Taeyeon and Seohyun. Her height is 163cm (5'4), weight is 51kg, bloodtype is O and some of her nicknames are Spongebob Hwang and Fany. '''Kim Hyoyeon- 'Hyoyeon was born on September 22, 1989 and is from Incheon, South Korea. In 2001, she auditioned to SM, dancing and was excepted as an SM trainee. She revealed she originally had no plan of auditioning to SM and her mother, was a fan and wanted to meet T.O.P and brought her along in hope of meeting him. Hyoyeon attended a neighborhood dance class, learning Jazz and Latin and did not have an interest in Hiphop dancing until Middle School, Hyoyeon has a brother, Kim Min gu. She is a supporting vocalist and lead dancer in SNSD and is highly regarded for her dance skill. Her height is 158cm (5'2), weight is 49kg, bloodtype is AB and her nicknames are Dancing Queen and Princess Fiona. '''Kwon Yuri- ' Yuri was born on December 5, 1989 and hails from Gyondo, Gyeonggi, South Korea. She auditioned to SM and joined the company in 2001 after coming second place in the SM Youth Best Dancer and trained for almost six years before debuting in SNSD. Trivia * '''Official Balloon Color: Pearl Pink * Official Fanclub: S♥NE (소원; sowon; Wish) Korean Discography Albums * 2007.11.01 Girls' Generation * 2008.03.17 Girls' Generation (Repackage Album) * 2010.01.28 Oh! (album) * 2010.03.24 Run Devil Run (Repackage Album) * 2011.10.19 The Boys * 2011.12.09 Mr. Taxi (Repackage Album) * 2013.01.01 I Got a Boy (album) * 2014.07.23 The Best Mini-Albums * 2009.01.07 Gee * 2009.06.29 Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) * 2010.10.27 Hoot * 2012.04.29 Twinkle (Taetiseo) Other Albums * 2008.02.18 Sweet Memories With Girls' Generation (Song Selection Album) * 2008.03.17 Heart 2 Heart With Girls' Generation (Song Selection Album) * 2010.12.30 The 1st Asia Tour Concert "Into the New World" (Live Album) Single * 2007.08.02 Into the New World Digital Singles * 2007.09.13 Into the New World * 2008.03.11 Kissing You * 2009.10.08 Chocolate Love * 2010.03.17 Run Devil Run * 2010.08.09 My Friend Haechi * 2011.01.17 Visual Dreams (Pop! Pop!) * 2014.02.14 Mr.Mr. * 2015.04.22 Catch Me If You Can * 2015.07.07 Party DVDs * 2011.07.05 All About Girls' Generation: Paradise in Phuket * 2011.08.17 The 1st Asia Tour Concert: "Into the New World" * 2010.06.18 Girls in Tokyo * 2010.08.11 Shoujo Jidai Tourai ~Hatsu Rainichi Kinen Ban * 2011.06.29 All About Girls' Generation: Paradise in Phuket * 2011.08.17 The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World * 2011.12.14 Japan First Tour Girls' Generation * 2012.09.26 Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection * 2012.11.30 2011 Girls' Generation Tour * 2013.09.18 Girls & Peace: 2nd Japan Tour * 2014.08.27 Girls' Generation in Las Vegas * 2014.12.24 Love & Peace: 3rd Japan Tour * 2015.03.30 Girls' Generation - World Tour: Girls & Peace in Seoul * 2015.04.01 "The Best Live" at Tokyo Dome Collaborations/ Others * 2007.11.23 Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son OST (#1 Touch the Sky) * 2007.12.07 2007 Winter SMTown (#7 Lovely Melody) * 2007.12.13 Light (#1 Light (Various Artists)) * 2008.01.22 Hong Gil Dong OST (#5 Little Boat) * 2008.04.18 2008 SBS Hope TV24 * 2008.05.08 Haptic Motion (Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany, Tong Vfang Xien Qi) * 2008.08.01 Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun) * 2008.08.08 Working Mom OST * 2008.09.17 Beethoven Virus OST (#13 Day By Day) * 2008.12.05 Yoon Sang - Song Book Play With Him (#3 Lallalla ('Girls' Generation''' + Yoon Sang))'' * 2009.09.23 Heading To The Ground OST (#4 Motion) * 2009.12.15 Seoul (Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Seohyun, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae) * 2010.05.20 2PM & Girls' Generation - Cabi Song * 2011.12.13 2011 SMTown Winter 'The Warmest Gift' (#5 Diamond) Japanese Discography Albums * 2011.06.01 Girls' Generation * 2011.12.28 The Boys (Repackage Album) * 2012.11.28 Girls & Peace * 2014.07.23 The Best Singles * 2010.09.08 GENIE * 2010.10.20 Gee * 2011.04.27 Mr. Taxi / Run Devil Run * 2012.06.27 PAPARAZZI Digital Singles * 2011.01.25 Run Devil Run * 2014.02.14 Mr.Mr. * 2015.04.22 Catch Me If You Can * 2015.07.07 Party DVD/Blu-ray * 2010.06.18 Girls in Tokyo * 2010.08.11 Shoujo Jidai Tourai ~Hatsu Rainichi Kinen Ban * 2011.06.29 All About Girls' Generation: Paradise in Phuket * 2011.08.17 The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World * 2011.12.14 Japan First Tour Girls' Generation * 2012.09.26 Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection * 2012.11.30 2011 Girls' Generation Tour * 2013.09.18 Girls & Peace: 2nd Japan Tour * 2014.08.27 Girls' Generation in Las Vegas * 2014.12.24 Love & Peace: 3rd Japan Tour * 2015.03.30 Girls' Generation - World Tour: Girls & Peace in Seoul * 2015.04.01 "The Best Live" at Tokyo Dome Other DVDs * 2011.06.29 K-Pop Dream Concert 2008 * 2011.06.29 K-Pop Dream Concert 2009 (#18 GENIE, #22 Let’s Go On A Trip) * 2011.07.27 K-Pop Dream Concert 2010 Haru (#4 Run Devil Run, #5 Oh!) * 2011.08.xx Seishun Fuhai -K-POP Girls' Group Senbatsu Team G7- * 2012.02.22 SMTown Live In Tokyo Special Edition International Discography Albums * 2012.01.17 The Boys Singles * 2011.11.19 The Boys Works Dramas * 2011.01.02 Sazae-san (cameo) (Japan) Television * - 2007.09.21 Girls' Generation Goes to School * - 2007.11.01 MTV Girls' Generation * 2008.01.05 Charity Cafe * - 2008.07.05 Park Kyun Lim's Wonderful Outing * - 2008.12.17 Girls' Generation's Factory Girl * - 2009.06.14 Girls' Generation's Horror Movie Factory * - 2009.06.28 Himnaera Him! * - 2009.11.17 Girls' Generation's Hello Baby * 2009.11.24 Girls' Generation's Christmas Present * - 2010.05.01 Right Now, Girls' Generation * - 2011.11.24 Girls' Generation Star Life Theater * - 2012.03.04 SNSD and the Dangerous Boys * 2011.12.24 Girls' Generation’s Christmas Fairy Tale Commercials *- 2008 elite *2008 Ellesse *2008 Sunkist Lemonade *2008 Anycall Haptic *2008 viliv PMP *- 2010 Goobne Chicken *2009 Dungeon & Fighter *2009 Miero *2009 Banana Milk *2009 Incheon City *2009 Post Granola *2009 Incheon Global Fair Festival *2009 Shinhan Card *2009 Samyang Ramen *2009 Cyon Chocolate *2009 Seoul Public Service *2009 SPAO *2010 LG Cyon Maxx *2010 PopCorn *2010 Nintendo DSi *2010 LG Cooky *2010 Domino Pizza *2010 Daum *2010 Samsung PAVV LED TV *2010 Samsung (China) *2011 Intel (Asia) *2011 E-ma Nodoame (Japan) *2011 Christian Dior Cosmetics *2011 Lipton (Japan) *2011 7-Eleven (Japan) Tours *- 2010.10.17 The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World *- 2011.07.18 The 1st Japan Arena Tour *- 2012.02.12 The 2nd Asia Tour: Girls' Generation Publications Photobooks *2009.03.20 gorgeous (ELLE girl April, 2009 supplement) *2010.06.02 Girls' Generation 1st Photobook in Tokyo - So Nyeo (少女) *2011.02.08 All About Girls' Generation: Paradise in Phuket *2011.11.30 1st Japan Official Photobook: Holiday Books * 2010.11.xx Girls' Generation Memoirs * 2011.08.xx K-POP Perfect Data Catalog Book 2011-2012 (Feature) * 2011.09.xx Pocket Girl's Generation GIRLS'GENERATION ARENA TOUR 2011 Magazines * 2011.07.xx MUSIC BANK 2011 September Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx Hanryu Shinsedai Magazine Vol.5 (Feature) * 2011.09.xx K Special Vol.1 (Feature) * 2011.09.xx K-POP WAVE Vol.2 (Feature) * 2011.10.xx KBOOM 2011 December Issue (Feature) Calendars * 2010.12.10 Girls’ Generation 2011 Official Calendar * 2011.12.27 Girls’ Generation 2012 Official Calendar Awards *2007.08.01 Cyworld Song of the Month of August - Into the New World *2007.10.11 MNet M! Countdown #1 - Into the new world *2007.11.25 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Girls' Generation *2007.12.02 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Girls' Generation *2007.12.04 14th Annual Korean Entertainment Awards "Best New Female Group" *2007.12.06 MNet M! Countdown #1 - Girls' Generation *2007.12.13 MNet Golden Disk Awards "Anycall Popularity Award," "Anycall Newbie Award" *2008.01.31 17th Seoul Song Awards "High1 Music Award," "Best New Artist Award" *2008.02.03 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Kissing You *2008.02.14 MNet M! Countdown #1 - Kissing You *2008.02.17 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Kissing You *2008.02.28 MNet M! Countdown #1 - Kissing You *2008.02.29 KBS Music Bank #1 - Kissing You *2008.03.10 MNet M! Countdown #1 - Baby Baby *2008.03.23 MNet 20's Choice Hot Sweet Music Award - Kissing You *2008.12.03 15th Annual Korean Entertainment Awards "Best Female Group" *2009.01.16 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.01.18 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Gee *2009.01.23 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.01.30 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.02.01 Cyworld Song of the Month for January - Gee *2009.02.01 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Gee *2009.02.06 KBS Music Bank #1 – Gee *2009.02.08 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Gee *2009.02.13 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.02.20 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.02.27 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.03.01 Cyworld Song of the Month for February - Gee *2009.03.06 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.03.13 KBS Music Bank #1 - Gee *2009.03.xx Nickelodeon Korea Kids Choice Awards : Best Female Singer Award *2009.06.26 KBS Music Bank #1 Overall for 1st Half of 2009 - Gee *2009.07.10 KBS Music Bank #1 - Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) *2009.07.12 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) *2009.07.19 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) *2009.10.16 Culture Day Award "2009 Young Artist Award" *2009.11.30 17th Republic of Korea Entertainment Award "Daesang" *2009.12.09 Bugs Music Awards : Best Girl Group *2009.12.10 24th Golden Disk Awards "Digital Music Bonsang," "Digital Music Daesang" *2009.12.14 Yahoo!Asian Buzz Awards - Top Female Buzz Star *2009.12.16 Melon Music Awards 2009 "Best Artist," "Best Song," "Smart Radio," "Odyssey," "Mobile Music," "2009 Top 10" *2009.12.21 Congress Daesang Ceremony Award: Pop Music Award *2009.12.25 KBS Music Bank #1 for the entire 2009 - Gee *2009.12.29 MBC Entertainment Awards: Special Award (Best Singer) *2010.01.03 16th Korea Entertainment Arts Awards : Best Female Group *2010.01.xx Korean Ministry of Culture and Tourism: Content Industry Award (Special Honor) *2010.02.03 Seoul Music Awards - "Daesang," "Bonsang," "Digital Music Award" *2010.02.05 KBS Music Bank #1 - Oh! *2010.02.12 KBS Music Bank #1 - Oh! *2010.02.14 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Oh! *2010.02.19 22nd Korea PD Awards - Singer Award *2010.02.19 KBS Music Bank #1 - Oh! *2010.02.21 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Oh! *2010.02.23 GaOn Chart : Digital Music Award "Gee" *2010.02.26 KBS Music Bank #1 - Oh! *2010.02.28 SBS Inkigayo #1 - Oh! *2010.03.05 KBS Music Bank #1 - Oh! *2010.03.30 7th Korean Music Awards "Song of the Year" (Gee), Best Female Artist of the Year *2010.04.02 KBS Music Bank #1 – Run Devil Run *2010.04.04 SBS Inkigayo #1 – Run Devil Run *2010.04.09 KBS Music Bank #1 – Run Devil Run *2010.04.11 SBS Inkigayo #1 – Run Devil Run *2010.06.25 KBS Music Bank #1 Overall for 1st Half of 2010 - Oh! *2010.09.03 37th Korean Broadcast Award : Singer Award *2010.11.05 KBS Music Bank #1 – Hoot *2010.11.07 SBS Inkigayo #1 – Hoot *2010.11.12 KBS Music Bank #1 - Hoot *2010.11.19 KBS Music Bank #1 - Hoot *2010.11.21 SBS Inkigayo #1 – Hoot *2010.11.24 Korea Advertising Conference : Best Advertising Models Award *2010.11.26 KBS Music Bank #1 - Hoot *2010.11.28 SBS Inkigayo #1 – Hoot *2010.12.02 Yahoo!Asian Buzz Awards - "Top Female Buzz Star," "Top Buzz Music Video (Oh!)" *2010.12.03 KBS Music Bank #1 - Hoot *2010.12.04 2nd Korean Wave Industry Award : Pop Culture Award *2010.12.09 25th Golden Disk Awards : "Disk Bonsang (Oh!)," "Disk Daesang (Oh!)," "Popularity Award" *2010.12.10 Proud Korean Awards : Art Category *2010.12.13 Bugs Music Awards : "Song of the Year (Oh!)," "Best Music Video (Oh!)," "Idol of the Year" *2010.12.15 2nd Melon Music Awards: "Artist of the Year," "Best Dressed Singer," "Hot Trend Music (Hoot)," "2010 TOP 10" *2010.12.17 BIGLOBE Music Awards : Best Single (Gee) *2010.12.19 Dorisak: "Artist of the Year" *2010.12.19 Soribada: "Artist of the Year" *2010.12.21 Korea Gallup: "Artist of the Year" *2010.12.27 Hanteo: "Artist of the Year" *2010.12.28 Monkey3: "Best Song of The Year(OH!)" *2010.12.28 Sport Korea: "Star of the Year" & "Artist of the Year" *2010.12.30 TBS 52nd Japan Record Awards - Rookie Award *2010.12.30 KBS Music Festival: Song Of The Year (Oh!) *2010.12.30 Daum Life On Awards : Music of the Year (Oh!) *2011.01.05 25th Japan Gold Disc Award : "The Best 5 New Artists," "New Artist of the Year" *2011.01.20 20th Seoul Music Awards: "Daesang Award ("Run Devil Run")," "Bonsang Award (Run Devil Run)," "Popularity Award," "Hallyu Special Award" *2011.01.21 6th Asia Model Festival Award : Asia Star Award Category:Girls' Generation Girls' Generation